The Princess & the Colonizer
by celinejustice
Summary: Aftermath of stopping Killmonger this story takes place between that time and where the movie ends of having a Wakandan HQ in America with focus of Shuri and Ross and how these two help bridge the connection of the outside world and Wakanda on both personal and public levels. Slight AU. Shuri is twenty-six! Ross is thirty-eight! Shuri/Ross ship. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: From the very first scene they had together I felt the magic between Ross and Shuri. Yes I know that in the MCU she's sixteen but in this fic,any/if other fics created by myself, and my headcannon she will be twenty-six,and Agent Ross is thirty-eight. I condone only age consenting relationships and since it's AU she is of age. If you don't like then don't read, simple.

This story is an continuation of the end of the movie of right after the battle with Killmonger and span over how they prepared to reveal themselves to the UN with the obvious focus around Shuri/Ross and some small moments of other couples like T'Challa and Nakia. Depending on the feedback I will try to update as often as I this is my first Black Panther fanfic and I'm an avid Shuri/Ross shipper so I hope you all enjoy.

All Rights to Marvel, Disney,Stan Lee and etc who created these stories and characters in the MCU.

* * *

Relief flooded through Shuri's system as she saw T'Challa appear from the ruins of the battle. She never doubted her brother's abilities as the Black Panther, well perhaps at moments she does but that's because she knows that her brother isn't the smooth cat he claims to be. However, against KillMonger she prayed to the ancestors that they'd come out victorious and that the true Black Panther overcame the threat of evil.

Her mind races for a witty comment or sarcastic remark to address her brother but nothing came. She tried to ease into the comfortable banter they usually greet one another but she just couldn't. This was too close. The pressure and tensions were still to high to relax. Instead she swallowed her pride and ran over to T'Challa and hugged him tight. So tight as if he'd disappear.

He holds her and breathes a little more smoother as it appears everything has settled. Smiling T'Challa is the first to speak

" I guess I'm not the only one who freezes."

She extracted herself from her brother before punching him in the arm.

"That's not funny, brother" she says sending daggers his way.

Laughing to himself he steps closer to throw his arm over Shuri's shoulder and pull her into him. She tries to separate from his hold.

"Now, now dear sister don't be bitter. It happens to the best of us."

From a short distance a voice calls out

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Heading towards them was Nakia smirking, slightly bruised and scraped from the battle that was only a short while ago.

He pauses at her comment which leads to the two women to break out in a fit of laughter. T'Challa crosses his arms over his chest

"You two think you're so clever don't you?"

Shuri looks back her brother, barely containing her giggles

"No my dear brother, we know we are."

The King shakes his head at the pair as the two ladies high five another. Approaching the trio was Okoye with W'Kabi trailing behind her. T'Challa demeanor shifts.

"My King" she speaks, bowing her head.

He acknowledges her and raised hand signaling for her to rise.

"General, I know it's an inconvenient moment but if you can have a few servants to collect Killmonger's body and have it kept for the time being for his burial at sea."

"Sea?" Nakia asks.

Sighing T'Challa turns to face Nakia and answers

"It was his request during his final words."

Nodding, Okoye moves to carry out the order

"Yes, my king."

He nods appreciatively at her before she leaves. Lingering for a moment W'Kabi looks at T'Challa about to speak when the King raises his hand to stop him. His gaze hardens at the sight before him.

"We'll discuss the matter later."Without arguing he nods in obedience and leaves to follow the General.

The Black Panther turns back to Nakia and Shuri and wanders to speak more privately to Nakia. Shuri watching everything unfold steps aside to herself and thinks of the how for a split second the tension filled air dissipated into the old, carefree aura that is natural of Wakanda. Then she thought of the damage that was caused. Damage...her lab. It was definitely in shambles after this war. She had this nagging feeling she was forgetting something, rather someone.

As she was pondering of the resources and time needed to reconstruct her haven it clicked.

"Agent Ross!" She shouts and dashes to what's left of her facility. Also completing forgetting about the American T'Challa and Nakia rush after her.

She reaches the area and is surrounded by rubble. She searches but can hardly see anything. She pulls out a small light and walks around. "Agent Ross! Agent Ross are can you hear me? If you can't speak make some sort of noise."

She walks further into the mess until she steps on something abnormal to be concrete. Looking down she notices a hand. Shuri quickly drops down and flashes he light to see where lies his body. She sees most of his body free from fallen debris except his legs. She reaches for his wrist and feels a weak pulse. Footsteps reach her ears as she quickly turns and sees Nakia and T'Challa.

"I've found him. He's still alive, we must get him out quickly."

Together the three pull Everett Ross's body out from the pile of debris. Laying him down on a flat surface that they salvaged, Shuri quickly applied a kimoyo bead to stabilize the Agent for the moment. She sent the other two to gather more people so they transfer Ross to the palace. He stirs slightly and opens his eyes and his gaze lingers on Shuri before looking around.

"Did we win?"

Smiling Shuri responds

"Yes, you did good Colonizer."

He smiles but forms to a confused looked. He furrowed his brows

"Really? Colonizer still?

"Are you questioning the Princess?" She says sternly yet it was underlined with a hint of playfulness. Neither knew where it came from but didn't question it, at least at the moment.

"Nope. Not at all."

"You learn quick Colonizer. You may not be out of place here after all."

"Thank you, I assume to take this as a compliment." He tries to rub his hand over his eyes but the soreness of his limbs prevents him.

"Right again Colonizer. At this rate I'll give you a Golden Star or whatever incentive you Americans use for children."

Mirth resides within him as she spoke, he attempts to sit up but she places her hand delicately on his chest keeping him from leaning up further.

She speaks

"I wouldn't do that Agent Ross. I was able to stabilize your system for the moment but until I can get my hands on my equipment to fully see what damage I'm working with it's best not to make sudden movement. T'Challa and Nakia should be back with help soon."

His eyes still lock on hers he says.

"Thank you erm I never had to chance to properly thank you for saving my life and for doing so right now."

He quickly breaks the eye contact feeling foolish at how he sounded. He didn't want to admit it to himself but something about Princess Shuri unnerved and confused him but he ultimately decided to brush these feelings aside for the moment.

She quirks a eyebrow at his antics before responding

"I appreciate your gratitude and you are welcome. I suppose I thank you for bringing somewhat of a challenge to me. I tend to lack entertainment."

"Glad to be of service Princess."

He smiles briefly before laying back downand coughs noticing that her hand was still resting in his chest. He looks at her then back down all the while his neck flushing red, thankful that it was still too dark for her to see the change of color in his pigment.

"Oh...umm..Ahem" he clears his throat.

Noticing what he was referring to Shuri removes her hand and turns her head pretending to search for the light that was placed a few feet away from them. Ignoring the heat that fills her cheek and the warm feeling that's left on her hand. Missing the fact that Everett closed his eyes trying to focus his mind on something other her soft touch. So much focus that he dozed off, his body losing the last bit of adrenaline. Hearing his quiet snores she turns back and gazes at his sleeping face. A part of her wants to investigate these reactions that seemed to arrive out of nowhere but before she can question them the others arrived to carry out Agent Ross. Before they reach him she squeezes his hand quickly before saying to herself

"Guess it's time to fix the white boy again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. hope you enjoy!

All Rights again to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and etc to help build the MCU.

* * *

Everett awoke to sunlight beams that crossed his face. His eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He takes notice of the plush bed he seems to be occupying, not remembering exactly how he got there. He sits up delicately and moves his hands all over his body searching for any indications of injuries. He locates nothing but notice the soreness that's spread throughout his limbs. Puzzled at first but it soon washes away as he remembers he's in Wakanda and it's not what he or the world thought the country was. In addition to reel from that revelation he had to help fight for the throne from a secret rogue member of the royal family. Sometimes he believes that he doesn't get paid enough. He moves to the edge of the bed gently setting one gelatin-like leg onto floor after the other. His hand resting on the burgundy wall with gold trimming. Once he gains his balance he sees a restroom and uses that first before searching for someone. Particularly a genius who happens to be a princess.

Walking down the spacious halls he understands he's in the Palace and is dressed in the garb he was wearing when he first awoke in the lab. Distracted by the soft material his movement slows to a large portrait of the current royal family.

The tapestry was huge and seemed to flawlessly capture every detail and feature from the late King, to the Mother Queen, T'Challa, and Shuri. For whatever reason he couldn't explain why his gaze lingers on Shuri's for the longest. He isn't a blind man, she's a beautiful young women with her small frame that may brand her as a mere child is compensated by her intelligence and fierce there's so much he doesn't know that he'd like to. This person saved his life not once but twice. There's so much he needs to learn about this country he tells himself and a small part of him inside is specifically referring to the person that has him captivated for the time being. So lost into his thoughts about the Princess and why he feels so drawn that he didn't hear her walking towards him.

Shuri was heading towards one of the many guest rooms in search of her Colonizer.

She slows in her steps as she realizes the wording her thoughts categorized this Everett Ross. He's a handsome man despite his salt and peppered hair, but he has a mysterious aura to him. She believes his career as a CIA operative plays hand to this plus him being from the outside world. Mysteries, the unknown, these concepts interests her. A forbidden fruit she's never been able to resist. She decides she wants to know more about the outside world from a perspective of one who's lives it. Missing that a small part of herself is referring to a particular man than just his world. Not giving much thought any longer she merely reasoned the slip up as a mistake of her thoughts moving too fast. The man was willing to sacrifice himself for Nakia, who she considers a sister but also for a country that is not his. She deemed that a honorable feat. A courageous act for pure selfless reasons, a trait that many claim to have attained but rarely possess. Allowing any seeds of doubt trying to form still about the outsider to quickly die. So it's understandable if she may have used a determiner part of speech in an endearing tone she tells herself.

Continuing on her way to check on Agent Ross she rounds the corner and sees the person she was looking for admiring the family portrait. She walks up to him and murmurs

"Impressive isn't it?"

She sees him jump even though he attempts to hide how much she startled him but failing.

He turns and says

"Don't do that princess!" In the same tone she used with him only three days before.

"Did a little princess frighten you, Colonizer." she teased smirking at him.

He smiles and looks her in the eyes and says smoothly

"We both know you're more than a princess."

She smiles at this since it was refreshing to be acknowledged as more than the princess.

Seeing her smile he continues and before he could think otherwise he leans closer to her a whispers

"A genius and a hell of a warrior who saved my ass not once but twice. My memory currently fails me and things are a little disoriented so if I didn't say before I'll say it now, thank you Princess Shuri."

He steps back and bows.

She subtly shifts from one foot to another to calm her heart rate that unexpectedly elevated as he neared. Moving so she can reach, her hand touches his chin and raises him from his position

Her soft touch again resonates within him and causes his breath to hitch unexpectedly. He tries to pay attention to words she spoken to him,irritated that his body is reacting like a teenage boy.

"You did Agent Ross and you are welcome and in of the same token I thank you for your help to restore the rightful king and keep Wakanda and the world safe."

They both nod having gained a mutual respect for one another. They step back and Everett turns back to the tapestry. Silence settles between the to comfortably before he speaks in a hopeful tone.

"So Colonizer is a name of the past right?"

She laughs genuinely and he looks at her. That small part of himself once again chimes saying how he should make her laugh more often but he quickly dismisses that not wanting to address this new thought.

" Oh no. That's a name that will never become outdated, Colonizer."

He was about to say something else but was interrupted as Shuri's hand gestured to the painting

"You know this was first crafted ten years ago."

"Wow, it looks-wait ten years ago." He looks at her.

"You look identical to the painting, you look sixteen, no way it's a decade old. How old are you then?"

She smirks "I'm twenty-six and to disband your disbelief I believe your world terms it as Black don't crack."

She walks away leaving Everett with that. Before turning the corner she calls out

"Follow me so I can double check your vitals."

This new information about her age enlightens him and a worry he didn't realized resided him disappeared, though it adds more questions than answers about Wakanda. However, he knew there was only one way to find out. He moved from his spot and followed the Princess down the hall and around corner. Determined to get answers.

He catches up to her and they fall into a comfortable silence as they enter her private laboratory. He gazes around the room and is mesmerized by the grand of technological advancements that reside.

"Sit." she orders him and he places himself on a examination table. Through a small tablet she looks over diagnostics that were kept on hand since he was first brought to Wakanda. Then she steps closer to him, so close you'd think she didn't understand the concept of personal space and a small device scanned over him.

Feeling a bit nervous the Agent asks

"What is your tablet checking for?"

Smirking Shuri responds

"Hmmph, Tablet. Such an outdated term.

He rolls his eyes and then raises his eyebrows, expressing he's waiting for an answer.

"In the simplest tems, this "tablet" is like a mini MRI machine. It's linked to your medical history and recent medical activity over the last two days."

She lowers the device and steps back and turns to her desk and analyzes the screen in front of her. Her fingers flying over the screen.

"Wait. Two days? Have I been asleep since the battle with Erik Killmonger." Agent Ross asks her confused by her words.

"Yes. When we found you amongst the destruction of my lab which I told you to get out while you had the chance-"

"I had to stop the final aircraft from reaching the borders with vibranium weapons-" he says before being interrupted by the Princess giving him a fierce, piercing gaze.

"Before I was rudely interrupted...I was about to once again express how honorable your actions were no matter how foolish it was also. Anyway when you were discovered, you were conscious briefly before we removed you and arrived at the lab which I was able to detect you had internal bleeding which with the use of the kimoyo bead stop the bleeding and slowly heal your body."

Shuri turns away from Everett once again, her focus captured once more by the device in her hand.

"Wow. I feel like a man can cheat death only so much."

Agent Ross spoke softly

"Some are born to do great things and destiny keeps them here on this earth and from time to time those who are chosen dance with death occasionally.

She looks back and looks directly in his eyes and says

"From my experience it seems like you're one of them."

The two stay locked gazing at one another. Both trying to read what the other isn't allowing to show to the naked eye when the doors to the lab open and T'Challa enters. His presence breaks the trance that Shuri and Everett were in, leaving both to wonder what was meaning of what was happening thirty seconds ago in their minds.

T'Challa notices how both parties seemed rather antsy at the sight of him but decided to dismiss it for the moment,but noting the behavior between these twos.

"Hello sister."

He then turns to Everett.

"Hello Agent Ross. It's pleasant to see you awake and active however I'm saddened that you are already taken as Shuri's latest labrat."

He says knowing his words will rile his sister.

"Labrat? Please I only have one of those and if it's anyone, it's you dear brother." Shuri says without looking up from the device and with one of her hands flipping of the King.

Agent Ross couldn't help but smile at the antics of the two siblings.

"Well as it's always a pleasure with you princess, I have matters to discuss with Agent Ross."

Hearing this Everett perked up to a more business-like posture.

"Since you mentioned your highness, if Erik Killmonger's is in custody I must take him back with me and have his crimes handled with my jurisdiction."

"I believe that won't be necessary Agent Ross. For you see, he's dead."

Everett's face expresses confusion before settling with understandment.

"He's been since buried and the people of Wakanda are healing and rebuilding. Which brings to the matter of me deciding to reveal ourselves to the world,how that introduction will happen and returning you back to your country."

Hearing her brother's last words made Shuri freeze and without processing the words that left her mouth she said

"He can't leave, brother."

She raise her head towards the two and silently curses herself trying to come up a excuse to cover her slip up.

T'Challa quirks his eyebrows at his sister's outburst.

"And why is that dear sister?" He asks.

"Because…he's body is still recovering from shock and our technological advance medicine not to mention he needs a few more days to fully recover according to his results."

The King eyes her. His look saying he doesn't fully believe what she says.

Rolling her eyes she continues, annoyed at how perceptive her brother was through her thin lie and praises the ancestors that Agent Ross hadn't saw through it.

"Also brother. Agent Ross could help be a bridge to connect Wakanda with the outside world, but he knows nothing about our culture or our way of life. While stuck here for the time being, him learning could ease our introduction to the rest of the world."

T'Challa thinks over what his sister says and responds

"You're concerns are sound sister. The only question is who will be his guide?"

"Well I don't have much to do until my haven is completed and their isn't much to keep busy with in the lab here, so I can."

Everett speaks up at this moment

"Well since I'm going to help get Wakanda recognized as one of the big powers of the world, I should know how powerful it is. Despite first hand experience."

The King looks over both before speaking

"I guess it's settled then. But before you enlighten Agent Ross, let me speak with him alone for a few minutes."

Shuri nods her head and turns back to the device in her hand and sits down in her chair and pulls it to her desk to continue her work.

T'Challa turns to leave and Everett follows, but not before gazing at Shuri one last time and fighting with all his might the joy he feels at the thought of spending more time with the genius by himself. Not knowing as he steps out the door, the Princess turning towards the direction Everett walked out of and how the thought of spending time with him brings warmth to herself. Yet quickly trying to dismiss these recurring feelings and thoughts. She shakes her head and says aloud

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how long until I update but I plan to soon and i see this fic going no more ten chapters. SO whoever enjoys please review, like, etc. Thanks! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back again! Thank you to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favored this story. This chapter is focused around Ross getting a deeper understanding and lesson about Wakanda from of course his favorite Wakandan, Shuri. And we see them slowly allowing their new feelings to build. Anyway onward with the story.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and etc responsible for the characters of the MCU and comics. I do not own these characters.

* * *

T'Challa and Agent Ross discuss the intricate details and plan precautions for Wakanda's formal introduction as a power to the world. As an hour past they decided to conclude the conversation for another time as the King had other matters to attend. They both pause at the center of the palace.

"You know on this whole continent there's rich history that surrounds us. Some of us only know a fraction of it. Even where we stand holds secrets of the past, waiting to be uncovered." T'Challa speaks softly."

Admiration adon in Agent Ross's eyes. His gaze soaks in the wonder the palace holds. Generations of strong kings and queens gracing the walls. From behind light footsteps heading toward the two men could be heard. They both turn and are greeted by the sight of Shuri.

"Oh brother. Save the tourism for someone more entertaining," she says to T'Challa.

She approaches in a more comfortable outfit. A beautiful cream color blouse with the royal sigil and a flowy grey skirt. Her hair is pinned in her bun with white beads delicately placed all around her braids.

"More entertaining? I was giving our guest a taste of peace before being whisked off by chaos on legs." T'Challa quipped back.

Everett could see where this conversation was leading by the fierce expression that crossed Shuri's face. Her tongue ready to engage war with her brother. However, he noticed that daylight was fading and decided to stop it in its tracked before it continued. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt a shock of electricity rush through him once his skin made contact with hers.

"As lovely it is to see your highnesses squabble but I do believe we have a tour to begin."

He interjected calmly.

Shuri noticed the strong yet tender graze on her shoulder and turned towards the source.

"Yes. Come, Agent Ross. Let me officially welcome you to Wakanda." She says sweetly to the American and swiftly turns to her brother and says laced with venom

"To be continued brother."

The King smiles and turns to walk away chuckling to himself

"I can't wait, dear sister, I can't wait."

She turns once more to Everett and looks down at her shoulder

"Ahem."

"Oh right. Heh- erm, let us go." He nervously speaks as he moves his hand from her shoulder and walks in one direction quickly before coming back to wear the princess stood.

"Umm, I don't know where I'm going. You're lead."

Shuri smirked, hiding her mirth. She begins to walk leading them to a vehicle to go to the capital.

"Slowly but surely you're learning Colonizer," she says over her shoulder indicating that he follows.

A blush is tinted on his cheeks briefly and he fixes himself before heading Shuri's direction.

They reached the capital of Wakanda and submersed themselves into the routine hustle and bustle of life. The vibrant people walking to and fro, merchants selling savory foods, the children playing all around. The quick-paced environment was as similar to a big metropolitan city but instead of the cool steel distant vibe that is engulfed in those regions, the aura was one of warmth and open arms, beckoning you to come close.

Agent Ross couldn't help but lose himself as Shuri and he walked around. He was so engaged in his surroundings that he didn't notice the princess closing in on him.

" Hello, you still with me Colonizer. There's a lot to see and explain and not enough time." Shuri says with a tint of annoyance.

"Yes, sorry. What were you saying again?"

Rolling her eyes she continues to walk forward and speaks again

"First, let's start with some basics. Wakanda is made up of five tribes. You can identify which Wakandans are from which by clothing. For example, the women in front of us."

Shuri points to a group of women sitting in a circle on a stoop of stairs talking as their children played three feet nearby. Everett nodded his head in understanding.

"Those women are wearing green or some sort of crocodile texture meaning they are from Nakia's, the River tribe."

She then points to a man wearing a cape with blue hues.

"That man right there is from the Okoye's and her husband W'kabi's tribe known as the border tribe upholding the meek farm Sheppard facade the world sees and maintaining the cloaking mechanism of the border works."

From her peripheral vision, she can see she has Everett's full attention. She stops at a merchant selling a traditional Wakandan dish and buys two before directing him to walk towards a path that leads out of the busy city streets to a quiet hill that overlooks the city.

"Then you have the other three tribes: Mining, Merchant, and yours truly the Golden or Panther tribe," Shuri says flashing a self-satisfied smirk

"Okay, let me get this straight. All of these tribes make up Wakanda."

"Is it that hard to follow, Colonizer?

Everett turns to her and rolls his eyes but continues walking alongside Shuri.

"My question is where does that place M'Baku's tribe and when did you all become as prosperous and advance as you are?"

She smiles and tells him

"All will be answered soon enough but first you must eat."

She then walks to a medium-sized boulder and sits down, motioning for Everett to come and sit. He follows and sits beside her and eats the food she handed to him. He takes a spoonful of a lamb dish and audibly expresses his content and wonder of how delicious this was. It took the most restraint he could muster to not inhale the rest of the food since he didn't realize how starved he was.

"This is amazing!"

Shuri smiles "I'm glad you enjoy colonizer."

As they finish eating the sun is setting over the city leaving a beautiful sight over them. The reflective sun rays hit Shuri and Everett happens to look over and his brain fizzles.

She seemed to glow as the sun reflects off her smooth, flawless skin and her smile seemed to brighten, He knows she's speaking but he barely can concentrate, catching the tail end of her speech.

"Take a picture, it last longer," she says flashing him a flirtatious smile

Without filtering his speech he blurts out

"Maybe I will."

He grows nervous realizing what he said and is certain his cheeks are red so he deflects to the rest of the Wakandan history.

"Ahem-well, So will all answers be revealed now."

"Very well."

She moves closer to Everett either not noticing or ignoring his discomfort of her close proximity she clicks one of her kimoye beads and up pops a virtual reenactment.

"Centuries ago this continent, before the hunger of imperialism poisoned the hearts of European countries that set foot on this land, war plague the ancestors. One day from the sky fell a meteorite containing the powerful metal Vibranium which the five tribes began a war with one another over control of metal in the region. It was an unstoppable battle until one warrior named Bashenga received a vision from the panther goddess Bast that led him to the heart-shaped herb which gave him agile, advanced human speed and strength. Because of these displays, the others fell before the warrior. With this power, he united all of the five tribes except for the Jarabi and became the first black panther and ruler of Wakanda."

She clicks off her bracelet and her eyes meet Everett's staying close to him and places her hand gently on his hand.

"Ever since that day we as a people cultivated the vibranium and preserve for the next King, the next defender of Wakanda for generations to come. It's not just a resource that we trade or technology or clothing, it's our livelihood, our spirit."

Everett was staring into her eyes as she finished. He felt something stir inside as she told him the history of this country. There were so many things he wanted to say. He opened his mouth to say he understands or relates to the gravity of importance that vibranium has but he closed it instead. He thought to himself he'll never truly experience the same fears that the last couple of days had on the people of Wakanda, but he understands he will do all that is in his power to ensure none of the other countries attempt to snuff or retaliate against Wakanda out of exaggerated fears or imperialistic greed.

"Thank you for sharing this all with me." He briefly turns away from her gaze and looks out to the city before him observing the nightlife.

"Understand that Wakanda, T'Challa and you of all have not just an ally, but a friend."

Shuri knew she should've released his hand as she grabbed it to just prove her point but she decided to give herself this one thing. She hasn't figured out why yet but she feels this warmth and giddiness every time she's near the American. She squeezes his hand in silent solidarity.

She releases his hand much to both of their dismay.

"Well, we must return. It's been a long day."

Ross moves to stand and stretching his hand to help the princess up.

"You're right. We have quite the trek ahead of us," he says.

He feels the subtle sparks as their fingertips touched again. He briefly closes his eyes in reaction to this to keep his emotions in check. Ross was preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't see Shuri smile before shaking herself back to her senses.

"Actually, we will be returning back in style," she says with mischief laced in her tone.

Before he can question what she meant, appearing from it's cloaking device above them was the Royal Talon Fighter.

Shocked but amused at the stunt she's pulling he opens his mouth to speak

"Are you even allowed to use this for recreational use? An even better question does T'Challa know you're…"

He cuts himself off when he sees the look Shuri giving him which says _I'm the princess and I don't give a damn if my brother knows or not._

He continues "Right… so you've got some great taste when it comes to style."

"Did you really expect anything less, Colonizer?"

"At this point princess, I've learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to you."

She smirks at Everett and beams them up to the craft

"Good answer."

They leave and fly towards the palace. Arriving back they exit the craft laughter and talking to one another enjoying the company.

"You aren't how do you say, sticking out like a sore thumb."

He snorts. "I'm not completely incompetent your highness, out of my element? You bet."

"Keyword, completely."

"You wound me." Everett feigns offense.

"You'll survive." she laughs quietly to herself.

Entering through the doors and walking the halls they reach Shuri's room. Everett speaks first

"It looks like this is goodnight."

"Yes, you're right."

They stand there not budging an inch. Compelled to the other, unable to look or walk away."

Everett knows he shouldn't but could not help himself but grabbed her hand placed a soft delicate kiss that lingered as he bore into her eyes. He knows this is a bold move and going to cause confusion to himself but he didn't care at the moment.

"Goodnight princess." he stands straight once more and walks backward before turning around the corner to the guest chambers.

Shuri stands there still smiling to herself. Walking up behind her was T'Challa noticing Agent Ross turning the corner to his room and decided to see how things went.

"So, I take that the formal introduction to Wakanda went well."

Shuri jumps and turns t glare at her brother

"Don't do that brother!"

"Did I really startle you or were you merely distracted?" he questions

"It went well, brother. I think having Agent Ross on our side will help progress in your plans," she says ignoring his question.

"He quirked an eyebrow and crosses his arms

"That's great, sister but you didn't answer my question."

Annoyed at how her brother is prying she speaks fast

"I'm too tired for this brother. Let's talk tomorrow."

Shuri goes into her room and shuts her door. T'Challa is surprised but is amused at his sister antics. He has an inkling that it may have to do with their visitor but needs more proof. He dismisses this for now and heads to his chambers with a knowing smile resting on his face. Someone finally has Shuri off her game.

* * *

Next chapter these two are going to be getting even more friendly and close with one another and we'll learn about Agent Ross's past. Thank you so much to all of you out there reading. Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, amd reviews. It means the world to have people enjoy this story. Anyway we start up with some Nakia and T'Challa fluff and love. I'm taking their scene from the end of the movie where they reunite and kiss and adding some more dialogue and changing the location. Also for Everett Ross his backstory will be a combination of the MCU and the comics. In videos and other research I've seen details how in the comics how close he grows with the Wakandans so in this fic I'm developing that relationship in respect to the MCU.

Disclaimer: All rights to Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee and etc who are responsible for the characters of the MCU and comics. I do not own these characters

* * *

Nakia awaits for T'Challa in his office. Her back is facing the door as she looks out the window, viewing the vibrant life of Wakanda below. She turns her head over her shoulder noting that T'Challa has arrived. His eyes filled with adoration. She moves so she's aligned with him. They are standing a foot away giving sideways glances as if they are youths on their first date. The king smiles and turns to look at Nakia and speaks first

"Thank you."

She turns her head to his direction.

"You saved me. You saved my family.

T'Challa takes a step forward closing their gap.

"I thank you."

She shakes her head dismissively and looks off to the side avoiding his warm gazing boring into her.

"There's nothing to thank me for. It is our duty to…" She trails off confliction evident in her eyes before turning to meet T'Challa's

"It was my duty to fight for what I love." She blinks and sighs heavily

"I should've…"

She's cut off by T'Challa's lips kissing her softly.

"Can't blame me I almost died," he said reeling back.

She then kisses him back more urgently, holding his head tightly pulling him close. They break apart smiling. Without any more thought, the words left the king's mouth

"Stay. I think I know a way you can fulfill your calling."

She stares at him with curiosity, her eyes searching for answers in his

"Please stay," he says gently.

That's all she needed to hear before kissing him deeply once more. T'Challa reciprocating the kiss immediately. She breaks away from his lips and says

"What do you have in mind?"

Before he can answer her a knock is heard on the office door. He calls out to the person to come in. Entering through the door was none other than Agent Ross. He walks in and shuts the door behind him and takes notice of the couple before him and asks

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"No. Actually, you've arrived at the perfect time."

Everett 's curiosity peaked even more hearing T'Challa say these words to him.

"Is that so. What can do for you, your Highness."

He clasps his hands together behind his back as he stands.

" Now that you're both here I can announce another idea that I come up with regarding Wakanda's ascendance from the world's shadow. I'd like to have a Wakandan Headquarters based in Oakland to reach out to the people."

He turns to Nakia briefly and says

"And I want you taking control of the project." he grabs her hands and rubs them affectionately.

The surprise is evident in her eyes. Excitement overwhelms her that she pulls T'Challa into another searing kiss and embracing lasting more than a few seconds. They're reminded that they aren't alone by the soft clearing of Everett's throat.

"That was beautiful and such, but where do I fit into this."

T'Challa removes himself from Nakia and turns to Everett and speaks

"We do need a formal liason with an organization of the U.S. to cooperate with Nakia preferably the C.I.A."

"I've been meaning to mention King T'Challa that I worry about the introduction. Thanks to Shuri I understand why Wakanda stayed hidden like it did. The world has an issue when another kid has better toys than they do." he says his voice concern.

" I understand and appreciate your concern Agent Ross but it's time for this kid…" His arms stretch to gesture to around him.

"...to share its toys with the world. We have so much knowledge and resources, that it's our duty to no longer watch from the sidelines. It's time to be an example of how we all must come together as brothers and sisters. Time has shown that those foolish ancestors built barriers but I strive to be a wise king, who wants to build the bridge between Wakanda and the outside world."

Everett nods his head in agreeance and puts a hand forward to shake with T'Challa who accepts.

"Sounds like you have your mind firmly made up your highness," he says.

He then turns to do the same with Nakia and continues to speak to the king

"I must say that was an impressive speech you gave. You wrote that yourself? " a smirk resting on the C.I.A. agent's face.

T'Challa retorts with his hands crossed over his chest and slight indignation tone

"It's a work in process."

"And to think there's another genius in the family." Everett smile widens as his thoughts wander to the resident genius in the palace.

Nakia and T'Challa exchange a quick glance as they take note of the change in Agent Ross. Nakia was informed over the peculiar behavior of Shuri by her brother and it seems the same is of the visitor. She makes a mental note to herself that she'll have a little talk with the princess. The comfortable silence is interrupted by the words that fall out her mouth

"My love. If you had help no shame in disclosing it with us. Isn't that right, Ross?"

"Of course." amused at the dispense of T'Challa.

"Very funny, you two," T'Challa says sarcastically

Nakia then leans to press a chaste to his cheek and rubs his arm affectionately

"Just having a little fun."

An alert from her kimoye bracelet prompts Nakia to excuses herself from the two men.

"Duty calls." she kisses T'Challa quickly on the lips before retreating where she came from out the door.

After Nakia leaves T'Challa gets a call from his bracelet.

"Hello."

"Good, you're not busy. Come down here at once, I need your help demonstrating new technology I created."

"And if I say no," he tells his sister.

"That wasn't a request, it's a command." Shuri voice hardens

Agent Ross cuts off T'Challa before he can retort

"We'll be right there Shuri."

"Is that you, Everett?"

"In the flesh."

"Even better that you're coming along with my brother. What's that saying… her voice wanders for a moment before speaking once more

"Ah, yes! The more the merrier. Thank you, Everett. At least I can rely on you."

"I'm mainly saying yes because I'm scared of the consequence if we say no."

"Ah is it better to be loved or feared," she says in a playful tone

"Well I am more of a lover…" once the words left his mouth he wanted to melt through the floor

"Ahem...well enough about me. We'll both be over." T'Challa clicks his bracelet off.

He then turns and gestures for Ross to leave first and the two men exit his office and make there way over to Shuri's lab.

They walk in a thick silence. Internally Ross is jittery after being caught blatantly flirting. In his mind, he is praying that T'Challa won't mention it. He doesn't want to explain what he was doing especially he doesn't understand it himself. He's never had this issue with women. Dating was a rarity since he was a classic workaholic. He eats, sleeps, breathes his duties and his line of the field is so dangerous he never saw the point to drag an innocent person into it. However, something's different. As if it was a switch that flipped whenever he's in contact with the princess he just seems to not help himself to say certain things or blush like a schoolboy.

He may not understand the entirety of it all or what could possibly come out of it, but one thing he does is that he's extremely attracted to Princess Shuri, possibly smitten. He tried to deny himself the pleasure of getting enchanted by her from previous interactions but as of late it proved to be futile, so decided to accept it. Who knew, maybe in time it will pass. But deep down he had a lingering feeling and secretly hoped that it wouldn't. He's pulled from his thoughts by T'Challa's voice as they continue to travel to the lab.

"Sooo...what's this about you being a lover?" T'Challa asks, with a neutral expression plaster on his face as he noticed Ross fidget.

Everett moves his fingers so that he pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Your Highness, I'd appreciate if we'd drop this topic."

"Oh come on, Everett it's a simple question. Can I call you Everett? It seems my sister is comfortable addressing you by it. Any particular reason why?"

Everett attempts to dodge the king's question by retorting with

"If it please you, your majesty be my guest. And I don't know why you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Now don't get testy… " He throws his arm over Everett's shoulders and continues

"...Shuri is usually one doesn't falter in anyways. She's a strong, independent young woman who mainly walks a lone path. Yet I've noticed a few changes in her that seem to trace back to you." He pauses their movements and turns so he's directly facing Everett.

"So is there something you'd like to tell me."

Stopping outside the lab the automatic sound of whooshing doors open revealing bustling scientists moving about. Stepping into the facility he tells T'Challa

"There's nothing to tell." he leaves the king standing there as he looks for Shuri.

T'Challa observes as the American makes his way to his sister and how the two seemed comfortable in each other presence, unnoticing the close proximity they share as they talk amongst themselves. He knows something is happening and possible something good, only if these two will allow it. He shakes his head makes his way towards the two.

"Everett I think you have put us both at a disadvantage. For you see we'll be Shuri's test subjects rather than her helpers."

"Oh save the dramatics brother. Like I told you before if one of you is my lab rat it is you."

Under his breath, he says sarcastically

"I wonder why is that."

"What did you say?" she asks her voice deadly

"Oh would you look at that, I'm getting a call" He walks off to take it

"I thought so." she then turns to Everett.

"So Colonizer, are you ready?"

"I wasn't ready for half of the things I've seen in Wakanda so absolutely not," he says giving of a feign exasperated tone with a coy smile sent her way.

She smiles and says

" I don't know Everett I'd give yourself more credit."

"Anyway what are we working with."

She launches into an intricate, deep scientific explanation of her work. He watched her as she explained more and couldn't help feeling the warmth that spread as he saw the way her eyes lit up and how she grew more animated when describing her latest creations.

"You catch all that, colonizer? I don't explain myself twice."

"Yep. heard everything."

She eyes him warily and then turns back to a large device.

"Okay, I need you to come over here and reach and hold these wires apart. I will only say it once. DO NOT LET THEM TOUCH." her face is the sternest he's ever seen on the young princess."

"Got it," he said nervously. He moves so there's a gap between them. Shuri notices and moves over so that their sides are pressed together.

"I don't bite colonizer, at least only if you ask," she says with a wink

From her peripheral she sees the tint of Everett's cheeks turn pink as she continues working on the large device. She still is unclear why she does but she loves to tease the American. She knows that this is a new territory. Men were never a big priority when technology and science were a better distraction. A charming seducer she could never refuse. However, no matter how many times she hides it from her brother she can't lie to herself that she's intrigued, enamored by the CIA agent. It should pass she tells herself. It's just a harmless crush. But deep down she knew, silently prayed it would grow into possibly something more.

They work alongside each other as minutes pass until Everett's voice interrupts her focus

"So this is going to be put into one of the planes I flew?"

She rolls her eyes at the simplicity of his explanation

"In the simplest understandings, yes. I'm programming a mechanism into the fighter planes that replicates the kinetic energy dispersion found in T'Challa's latest suit. However, I can't seem to get it to activate properly."

"Wish we had that in my day."

"Care to share?"

"Share what exactly?"

"Who is Everett Ross? How did you become the man standing before me?"

"I guess it started when I was young. I was straight out of high school looking for a purpose. And what's not a better entrapment for confused young teens than the U.S. Military. Don't get me wrong it set me up for an eventful career. I joined the Airforce and was a pilot, grew in ranks before I moved onto bigger projects. I spent some time in the U.S. State Department and escorted foreign diplomats on American soil until I was approached to join the CIA. Within that, I was promoted to Junior Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Count Terrorist Centre where I first met T'Challa which brings me full circle."

She turns his way briefly and turns back her expression was indecipherable.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing."

"Sure there isn't. What is it?"

"I asked about you, not your credentials. They are impressive but who is the man behind the government titles. That's all I wished to know." she asked softly continuing her work.

He shifts his weight between his feet. He ponders at what she says. He turns to face her and feeling his eyes on her, she looks that direction. They're inches apart when he whispers low

"What type of man do you think I am?"

Before she can respond T'Challa's voice rings out loud and clear.

"I have news sister."

It causes both parties to jump which prompted Everett to let go of the two wires.

"No! Everett the wir-"

A huge blast of invisible force throws Shuri and Everett back into a table. Glass shards surround them as Shuri is shielded by Everett's body laying on top of her. His eyes frantically searching to make sure she's alright. His hands brush along her body attempting to remove invisible pieces of glass.

"You okay?

She nods and breathes heavily from the adrenaline, Everett doing the same. They stare into each other eyes and lay there until a cough draws them from each other. Standing in front of them T'Challa is smirking down and says

"Any words?"

Everett scrambles to remove himself from on top of Shuri and helped her up. As she takes his hand and dusts herself off with one she gently squeezes his with the other in gratitude. She looks towards her brother and angrily says

"I do. Quite a few choice words."

He smirks "Well save them. We have more pressing issues at the moment."

"Oh yeah. What's more important than me beating some sense into you."

T'Challa's face grows serious and murmurs

"White Wolf."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for tuning into this chapter. I hope to update sooner than I did this chapter but sometimes I get bad writer's block. I hope you all catch who will make an appearance next chapter! Thanks again for the follows and favorites. It means a lot. Thank you again and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy 4th of July everyone! Hello my sunshines! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. This one was fun and somewhat a challenge to write. So I take it that you all know who's making an appearance this chapter. That's right! Bucky "Winter Soldier" Barnes himself. Finding his voice is a bit of a challenge for me so if he seems a little OC I apologize. I'm mainly basing some of his personality whenever he talks with Shuri on how I perceived he was back in his prime. The smooth talking, good looking Bucky Barnes from the First Avenger with taking in account of his personality shifts as of his latest appearances, which seem down to earth and mellow . I knew that I'd want to incorporate the post credit scene somehow into this story and what better way than to have a little jealous Everett. I decided to lightly insinuate Bucky's interest in Shuri at the expense of Everett. ;) But this is a Shuri/Everett endgame so no worries out there readers. Well that's all I have to say, so without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee, etc who are responsible for the characters of the MCU and comics. I do not own these characters.

* * *

Hearing that name leave T'Challa's mouth Shuri's demeanor changes and she nods curtly toward her brother.

"I'll go to him right away."

T'Challa then turns to leave exclaiming that the Royal Falcon is departing in five minutes leaving Agent Ross and the princess alone.

Curious at the sudden tension between the siblings Everett interjects

"Who's White Wolf?"

She gathers a few pieces of debris from the ground that she can salvage for later a puts it on a nearby table and says

"No one of your concern Colonizer. At least not yet."

Everett was about to protest when Shuri walks up to him inches from his face.

"Do you trust me?"

He visibly gulps at her presence so close to him. The intense gaze trapping him, unable to look anywhere else. His voice doesn't waver or show any signs of doubt he replies quietly

"Always."

Shuri smiles small. She notices a small piece of shard in his hair and gently removes it before speaking once more

"Good. You'll be filled in eventually but for now, you'll forget you heard the name White Wolf, understand." Her voice clear and soft yet professional.

She turns to leave but Everett reaches out and grabs her arm gently holding her back

"If it's dangerous you know I want in."

Her eyebrows narrow

"Oh, so you think this princess can't handle herself."

Peeved at her resistance, he rolled his eyes

"The opposite. I know you can. Seen it right in front of my eyes. I just have gotten accustomed to fighting alongside a warrior princess."

"Smooth save Colonizer." she removes his hand from her arm and places her hand on his cheek.

"Just remember Everett, the real danger is me" she winks as she removes her hand to walk away.

Leaving him blushing as he watches her leave.

As she boards, the aircraft Shuri is unsure what is waiting for her. Others at the thought of approaching this situation would be perturbed. However, many were not Shuri. Whenever she felt anxious she remembered an old saying her ugogo told her when she was a little girl. She'd say "It's not work that kills, but worry." she smiled to herself thinking of how her grandmother's words seemed to come back to her at the right moments.

Soon she brought to reality by the slow and smooth landing of the aircraft on the outskirts of Wakanda. She steps out and walks through the sun-kissed savanna grass towards the edge of a stilled river located by a small grass hut. She spots a handful of familiar children whispering and giggling leaving the home. Noticing the princess they run to embrace her. Shuri smiles as they surround her. She asks them

"Are you playing around with that man again?"

"No" they responded with a sing-songy tone

"You're teasing him again? Don't wake him. He must rest." she says in a soft tone, amused at their antics

"No. I'm not."

"No, I'm not" another child pipes in

"Thabo, you're doing that. He's doing that. He's lying." says the second child, attempting to tattle on the other.

"No. He's resting." the first one adamant he's telling the truth.

Shuri gives a small smile at the children. In the corner of her eye, she sees a figure exit the hut and motions to the children to run along.

"Go. Go!"

Following her gaze, they excitedly shout his name

" White Wolf!" as they venture off to play leaving the adults to talk.

He walks up next to Shuri who peers out at the water. She then turns to look at and addresses him

"Good morning Sergeant Barnes."

He responds "Bucky."

"How are you feeling?

"Good."

A short pause as they look at one another when Bucky continues

"Thank you."

Smiling, Shuri then quickly pats his arm before moving past him heading towards the Royal Falcon.

"Come. There's much for you to learn."

Bucky takes a last look at the river before following close behind the princess. As they get settled into the aircraft Shuri asks him a few follow-up questions to ensure that he's back to normal.

"So… Bucky everything feels okay? No lingering effects that come to mind."

"No Princess Shuri."

She smiles small again. All her worry unnecessary for a relapse to happen with Bucky seemed to no longer be in question. But it's better to be cautious than sorry. She pats his hand before leaning back into her seat as they wait to return to her lab. Thirty minutes pass and they arrive at their destination. They walk through the facility, a slight tense silence between the two. Shuri speaks up as they reach the doors to her lab.

"So I'm going to run a few more tests and if everything checks out, which it should then I'll arrange for some time in my schedule to help you get reintroduced to the world properly."

She enters the lab and stops to sign a document from a passing scientist and then turns her attention back to Bucky

"Because you Sergeant Barnes are waaay outdated and here in Wakanda we stay ahead so that we're never behind," she says playfully.

Around the corner from where the two stood, Everett Ross was standing listening to the conversation. His eyes are wide with shock as to see before him, the Winter Soldier. He stays quiet as he continues to listen to what's being said.

"Look Princess Shuri…"

"Shuri is just fine."

"Okay, then Miss Shuri." he flashes her a signature Bucky Barnes smirk that was known to make the girls knees weak back in his prime.

"Sorry if I seem distant or cold. I'm adjusting still. For the first time in a long time, I feel like Bucky. Not Sergeant Barnes or Winter Soldier but just Bucky. And it's thanks to you and your team, I'm whole again. I'm me again. Something I had thought I'd never get back. Thank you."

Without warning, he hugs her tight. Shocked at first but she recovers and gives him a small hug back and pulls from the embrace.

"Your welcome. Now, come. We have work to do."

She walks down a few steps with him following. He says

"Are you really the all work and no play type? Business before pleasure? Because I'll have you know, I've found a common ground for both. Knocking two birds with one stone."

She pauses as she shook her head in disbelief and said

" Someone is definitely feeling himself again. Did those lines really work back then? Like I said you're outdated and need to be revamped."

Never one to back away from a challenge he says

"I'm technically a hundred years old. I can show you some forgotten and rare techniques."

She laughs and continues to walk

"Tempting but I'll stick towards futuristic methods rather than archaic."

Everett is still hiding hearing this all and inside he can't help feeling the pit of his stomach dropping and hot flashes of rage filter in and out. He stands tall and steps out to reveal himself to the two. Interrupting another remark made by Bucky.

"Well, Winter Soldier. Long time no sees."

Shuri and Bucky stop and look in Everett's direction. He holds himself in a cold, defensive manner with his arms crossed over the other.

Shuri speaks up

"Everett. I didn't think you'd still be down here."

He doesn't turn to look in Shuri's direction but keeps his gaze locked on Bucky.

"I was waiting for you. To make sure everything went smoothly. Low and behold I didn't know that you had an international criminal in your care the entire time." he bit out.

Bucky moves to speak this time.

"Look, Everett was it?"

Agent Ross cuts him off quickly

"It's Junior Deputy Task Force Commander Ross to you." his voice hardens

Shuri steps in and grabs Agent Ross by his arm and roughly pulled him to the other side of the lab. As she does she sees her brother enter and calls out

"Oh good. Bucky you can talk with my brother for the moment while I have a word with Agent Ross." her tone deadly sweet and chilly.

Everett visibly shivers at the coldness her voice had. He's unable to read her expression but replaying the last two minutes he knows he may be wrong. But he's a stubborn man. He's gonna stand his ground. He doesn't want to admit that the thought of the Winter Soldier holding his princess, or making her laugh unsettled him. That even being so close to smell her sweet perfume drove him mad or the fact he openly flirts and seemingly getting a response made him feel threatened,that he was losing a race without knowledge of competition.

Once a decent distance away so that their conversation couldn't be overheard Shuri calmly hisses

"What. the. Hell. Was. That?!"

"You're really questioning me right now? I should be asking you what the hell?! How long has Wakanda housed an international murder?!" he raises his voice.

"What happened to trusting me? Didn't I tell you you'll understand it all eventually? Because I specifically remember those words leaving my mouth but someone jumped the gun before all pieces to puzzle had been put together." she says seething.

Everett runs his hand through his hair in frustration while rocking from side to side

"The issue isn't trusting."

"Oh well. Then what exactly is it because this isn't the Everett Ross I've come to known. Who's hostile and being a complete jackass."

As he continues to express his reasons for his behavior it soon all begins to click for the genius. It almost insults her intellect to not catch the first signs. This was his poor attempt to marking his territory. Then covering his tracks by some bullshit reasons why he's upset with her when it's all coming from his insecurities. Some would perceive this as flattering for a man to go to the extreme to prove his interest or stake his claim but his behavior is something Shuri would not condone nor reward. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling a chair close to the pair.

She holds her hand up and cuts him off

"Sit."

"What? No…"

"I said sit! I don't want to make you but I will if you do not comply. Now sit your ass down Agent Ross!" she said venomously.

Surprised by her sudden commanding tone he does what she says. She moves so that she's bent over. Hands tightly pressed on his legs and her sharp gaze boring into his eyes. He tries not to show that her touch is driving him mad but seeing the fiery mischievous tint in her eyes, he knows she knows exactly what she's doing and doesn't care.

"Now listen. What you did over there was uncalled for. You can try to justify it all you want but understand I know why you are acting like this."

He avoids her gaze at her last sentence but she keeps speaking whether she noticed his falter or not.

"Wakandan women do not let men do the battles for them. We fight alongside or even take the lead. We can hold our own. We can tolerate certain things and but one of them is not games. If there's something you bothering you, say it." And if there's something you want Everett K. Ross..."

The way she said his full name felt like pins pricking his skin.

"...I suggest you do something about it." she says darkly

To punish him a little further she moves her lips to brush his ear as she whispers

"The passive-aggressive route is so unbecoming of you."

She stands up and straightens any wrinkles in her attire before saying these parting words to Everett

"It's been a long day. I suggest you think over what I've said. And please apologize to Mr. Barnes."

She leaves without hearing a reply and walks past her brother and Bucky explaining her reasoning to leave for the day.

Watching her leave Everett rubs his temple in annoyance at himself. He takes a deep breath and attempts to rise from his seat. He stumbles because he's remembering the way her lips grazed his ear and his entire body feels like it's on fire still. He knows he's wrong and he knows it's time to take action instead of dancing around it any longer. But this is something he can't do by himself.

He walks over to where Bucky and T'Challa stand apologizes to Bucky.

"Umm, ahem. Sorry to interrupt but I need to apologize to you, Sergeant Barnes. My antics earlier were uncalled for and inappropriate. I know now you were innocent during our first run in but I let my emotions overtake and I hope you can accept my apology."

Bucky looks him over once before giving a small smile

"Bucky. Just call me Bucky. It's what people who know me call me."

He then outstretched his hand to shake Everett's. Both men shake having established peace.

T'Challa then speaks

"So Everett do you know what's gotten into my sister?"

He sighs and replies

"I do and it's all my fault. I need help making things right."

The King walks to pat Everett on the shoulder and tells him

"Well, the bad news is once Princess Shuri is upset she's upset for a while. Good news is that you have a chance to profess your interest publicly at the celebration I'm throwing at the palace in celebration of the battle won."

Bucky chimes in

"Wait? A battle? What did I miss?"

T'Challa chuckles lightly before responding

"I'll make sure to fill you in on the details."

Everett is trying to comprehend everything and one thing that is bothering him he asks the king himself

"So you don't mind that I'm interested in your sister? Or the fact that I'm over ten years her senior or an outsider?"

"Shuri is a grown woman. She makes her own decisions and she has her own discretions about people. Who she decides to romance is her business. I can only hope they are worthy of her."

"I'm just a former pilot and CIA agent. You think I'm worthy of a genius warrior princess?"

T'Challa smiles

"Worthy has nothing to do with a person's titles or backgrounds but their character. You've shown trustworthy character countless times and I approve if Shuri decided to start a relationship with you."

Everett keeps his head low and smiles

"Thank you T'Challa."

"Don't let Shuri know i said this but I know she's just as crazy about you, even if she won't admit it. I caught here daydreaming about you," he tells him winking

Everett blushes at the information.

The three men talk some more before Bucky says

"So what's the game plan for our man Everett? The party is coming up and he needs wingmen. And I'll have you two know, that was my specialty back in the day." he flashes a grin.

T'Challa shakes his head amused Giving a fake stern look he tells Bucky

"Watch it. That's still my sister you're talking about."

The super soldier raises his hands in defeat

"No harm done your highness just stating how dedicated I am to the cause of love."

T'Challa directs the two out of the lab and tells Bucky.

"Maybe you spent too much time in that ice."

Everett walks along the two men as they spoke getting lost in his thoughts thinking how is he going to court Princess Shuri. Under his breath he says with a small smile

"Time to sweep a princess off her feet."

* * *

Looks like Everett is going up against an angry Shuri. I wonder how that will pan out not that he's pulled his head out his ass. Can he convince her he's sorry and sweep her of her feet? The next two chapters will be centered around the celebration that T'Challa mentioned and we'll be seeing everyone from the movie. Especially the fan favorite tribe leader M'Baku and possibly another outsider of Wakanda making a cameo. Anyway I will see my sunshines soon, thank you all for the faves, follows, reviews, and bookmarks. It truly means the world and I never expected to get such a following of my first story. So from the bottom of my heart, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome again sunshines! This chapter will have two parts. We're gonna see small cameos from M'Baku and a special guest! And also see how Shuri and Ross prep themselves to face the other at the party in today's chapter. I also had research certain meanings behind color for clothing regarding African traditions so that will play a part in the next two chapters as well. I also referenced an African dance that will be making the appearance next chapter as well. So that's all I have to say for now, without futher ado enjoy!

All Rights to Marvel, Disney,Stan Lee and etc who created these stories and characters in the MCU.

* * *

Over the course of the next forty-eight hours, Everett did everything in his power to let a certain princess know he was sorry. He tried almost every place he'd think he could run into her but nonetheless, she either spoke shortly with him or not at all. Somewhat defeated he decided to turn to T'Challa for advice. He walked through the palace's hallways until he found himself in front of the king's office. He knocks on the door before opening it

"Are you busy, your highness."

Looking up from a stack of papers T'Challa gives a small smile seeing the American.

"Ah, Everett good to see you. No, actually I was reciting my address that I plan to say to the people of Wakanda tomorrow. Was something the matter?"

Everett enters the room and shuts the door after himself and takes a seat in one of the armchairs. He slumps in his seat and releases an air of frustration.

"It's your sister. I can't get her to talk to me. Not even for a minute. I'm at my wit's end and I don't know what to do."

"Yes, this sounds about right. Shuri has always been a stubborn one. Especially if someone was at the end of fury no matter how insignificant the issue could be. Most usually wait it out. I'd say you have another three days."

Everett sat up straight and looked at T'Challa incredulously

"Three days?! I can't wait that long! You know I can't either, I've been here too long and need to leave around that time…"

His eyes look downcast as he continues "And I like to be on good terms with her before I leave Wakanda."

T'Challa looks up from his papers and sees the dejected look on the man's face and knew he would have to help push these two in the right direction.

"Well, one thing that's stronger than her stubbornness is her curiosity. You need to find a way to make her curious about what you want to talk to her about."

"Well isn't it obvious? She already knows what I want to talk about?"

"Yes. but you have to add something that Shuri can't resist. And I know something that she never could ignore."

Everett leaned up in his seat.

"What is it? Some complex algorithm? Or a hypothesis she's been dying to prove."

T'Challa smirk at Everett's guesses.

"Flowers."

"Flowers?" the American said bewildered.

The king got up from his seat and perched himself on the edge of his desk and chuckled.

"My sister is a woman of science, technology, and the future. However, there's the emphasis on a woman. She wouldn't admit it willingly but she loves flowers and receiving them. Call it her Achilles heel. If a bouquet appeared out of the blue with an unsigned note it would be enough to butter her up to speak to you."

Agent Ross listens intently.

"And are you sure?"

"Everett, would I ever steer you wrong?"

"If I answer anything but no, as King couldn't you imprisoned me for that?" Ross said sarcasticly

T'Challa gets up and walks near Everett and claps his shoulder as he smiles to himself.

"Yes. I supposed I could."

Everett grins and then says

"In that case, no your highness you wouldn't."

"Come. I'll tell you all you need to know."

They both leave the office discussing the preparations Ross will need to do tomorrow to catch the attention of the resident genius.

Hours passed and it was the next morning. The sunlight flooded Shuri's bedroom waking the princess from her deep slumber. Since today was the night of the celebration she decided to give herself and the other scientists and researchers the day off to prepare themselves for twenty-four hours of festivities. She reluctantly lifted herself from her comfortable bed and made her way to get ready for the day. Before reaching her bathroom she heard three quick knocks. She walks towards her door and opens it to berate whoever decided to disturb her this early in the morning.

When actuality it was only 9:30 a.m. but many know not to disturb her on her days off anytime before 11:30 a.m. Looking out the door and seeing no one, an annoyed expression gradually made its way on her face until her eyes glanced down and saw a big bouquet consisting of red and lavender roses, African irises and daisies. She let a wide smile creep upon her face as she bent down to grab the flowers and smelled their sweet subtle aroma. Searching for the messenger by peeking down the long hallway one last time and seeing no one she enters her room once again and closes the door.

As she reaches her vanity she sits the lovely bouquet down and out falls a card. She picked it up and read it aloud

"This bouquet is beautiful but doesn't compare to the beauty you hold. Tonight meet me on the dance floor, and I'll reveal myself to you."

She wanted to be annoyed but couldn't help but feel her grin stay firm on her face. She knew that only one person would have sent her this. Everett Ross the former Air Force pilot. She sighed to herself as she thought about the last couple of days. She was aware he wanted to talk to her and apologize but her stubbornness wouldn't allow it, she wanted to see him sweat. Shuri wasn't necessarily upset with him anymore but just immensely irritated by his behavior. She heard from others the lengths he's gone to just talk to her. Apart of her is ashamed of her for being overly sensitive and wonders did she ruined the chance of any progress between the two. Her thoughts kept her occupied until there was a distinctive soft knock on her door followed by two voices.

"Hello! Rise and shine Shuri, time to get ready for tonight.

"Yes! Open the door already. We know you aren't asleep."

Shuri rolled her eyes although she was amused and opened her chamber doors which revealed Nakia and Okoye standing, anxiously waiting to be invited in.

"Well, don't just stand there. You two were squawking like hens being stalked by a coyote."

The two women ignore the princess and enter, closing the door behind themselves. Walking through her room Nakia notices the large assortment of flowers perched on Shuri's vanity. She nudges Okoye and gestures to the bouquet winks before opening her mouth to speak.

"Princess Shuri. What a lovely bouquet! Did a special someone gift you these?" she says as she nears the vanity.

Okoye chimes in participating in the fun

"From what I've been told a certain American is very much interested in holding your affections." she flashes the genius a knowing smirk.

Slightly peeved Shuri moves from the flowers and throws herself onto her bed

"If you cackling hyenas must know, yes it was obviously from my Colonizer.

"Oh. Your Colonizer?" Okoye snickers as she shares conspiring glances with Nakia.

"What?! No. He's not mine… necessarily, just the Colonizer but only I call him that. If someone else were to I guess I could finally cash in the royalty card and forbid it... She groans to herself at how to fluster she's acting and notices the looks the two women are giving her and sighs loudly

"Fine. Technically he's mine. I'm interested and he is apparently too."

"Apparently isn't the appropriate word. More like definitely."

Okoye sits on her bed and says

"If so why the defeated look on your face."

"I guess you can say that I'm unsure how to go about this. You both know men weren't my focus in the past, but now this caring, handsome, intelligent man is right in front of me and I have no idea how to seal the deal."

Nakia quirks her eyebrows in disbelief before joining the other two women on the bed

"Now, Shuri. You are one of the most beautiful women of Wakanda inside and out. You can do anything if you set your mind to it. For example, how is it that you create the newest improvement on the latest technology?"

She sits up fast and gets up to pace back and forth.

"That's different. That's science, which is always precise. And this is...well its…"

Okoye interrupts the young princess

"Science. Just one you don't utilize often. Think of it as chemistry. From what I've been told and what others have seen, you both have it with one another. You just need to heighten the reactions."

"Exactly. Okoye is right. And tonight is the perfect occasion. You'll perform the Macru dance…"

Nakia then grabs a nearby piece of cloth and approaches Shuri who stopped pacing as she neared her and wrapped the cloth around her neck

"And choose Agent Ross to dance and use your charm to seduce the man."

Embarrassed Shuri removes herself from Nakia and says

"Seduce? That's not in my usual belt of expertise. Plus what do you know about seduction, I thought you were too busy galavanting around Africa helping others."

"It's a useful weapon. And your brother seems to not have any complaints."

"Ahhhh you can stop right there. That is something that I never, ever need to know about my brother."

Nakia shrugs her shoulders and laughs to herself before speaking

"The point is tonight you'll make a statement. One that he can't refuse and you will have him crawling to eat out of the palm of your hand."

"Well, I am supposed to meet him on the dance floor this evening."

Seeing the two women with quizzical expressions she hands them the card to read. Once they both were done looking over the card they leer at Shuri.

"Why did you not mention that in the beginning?" Okoye says

"Yes. This makes this even more perfect. Which means we have to get you prepared."

Shuri was going to tell them that their help was not needed but then she decided what did she have to lose. She motioned for Okoye and Nakia to follow her towards her closet to pick out the perfect dress. Rummaging through her clothes Nakia pulls out a forgotten beauty that had been hidden away.

"How come you've never worn this, it is stunning, sophisticated, and just the right amount of sexy." Nakia breathes out in astonishment.

Okoye nods as well, speechless at how beautiful the item before her is. Nonchalantly the princess says

"You both know why. That dress signifies a declaration of selecting a worthy suitor. In the past, no one met my interests or requirements so it sat."

Okoye then grabs it from Nakia and walks out of the princess' closet.

"That changes tonight. You've found that suitor and this gown was made to hypnotize any man, rather any soul who has the pleasure to come in contact with you."

Both Nakia and Shuri follows suit and the princess murmurs to herself

"You are Princess Shuri. No man has ever intimidated you and that won't start today. You'll present yourself tonight using your wily femininity and charisma. Yes." she feels more confident after giving herself a small pep talk and entering the main floor of her room she tells the other women.

"Let us get started."

The three busy themselves for the rest of day. Outside across Wakanda all of the people have already begun the pre-celebration. From live music to dancing in the streets throughout the day.

During midday, King T'Challa addressed the entire country, his message highlighting the future of Wakanda. His words elicited excitement and pride among the people whose cheers seem to echo across the capital. As the day progressed into the night Everett finds himself fixing his attire which is a suit similar to the one T'Challa wore in Korea except it's a midnight blue color with a black button up and silver pattern details all over the jacket. The blue seems to lighten his eyes and the silver heighten his grayish tones in his hair elevating his appearance as a suave silver fox. He lets his mind review today's events as he gazes in the mirror. The warmth and exuberance radiating off every citizen he came into contact with. It was extraordinary to immerse himself into Wakandan culture and in the same breath distract him from his crippling anxiety that's forming as the clock ticks away.

T'challa is dressed in a formal version of his royal attire turns and sees the American fidgeting. He walks towards him and claps him on his shoulder

"Worry is like a rocking chair it swings you back and forth and it takes you nowhere."

He looks at the king in the reflection of the mirror and sigh

"That's a nice phrase and all but I'm still nervous. What if she doesn't hear me out or-

T'Challa rolls his eyes at interrupts Everett

"It's now or never. Are you a man who will go on to ask about the what if because you were too scared to take a chance on what could be?

Taking a deep breath Everett nods his head

"You're right. Thanks for, well everything."

Smiling at the man the King nods and says

"Come. I'll meet you inside the grand foyer. I must accompany the Queen Mother alongside my sister."

He directs Everett towards the grand foyer and then walks the opposite direction. Everett continues down the path until he reaches the doors which opened before him and the standing guards announced his presence to the guests below.

"Presenting Agent Everett K. Ross of the United States."

There was a round of applause as he entered and proceeded down the grand staircase of the room. A slight blush was evident on his face and he was unsure who to speak to until he glanced to a corner and saw a familiar man with long tresses and a missing limb. He nods to a few other people there tonight and made minor conversations before making his way to Bucky who was talking to another man that clearly wasn't a resident of Wakanda who excused himself towards refreshment as Everett neared.

"And I thought that I'd be the only one sticking out like a sore thumb."

Hearing his voice Bucky turns to him with a small wide smile.

"Hey there Ross. Good to see you…" He clasps his hand to Everett's in a firm grip before releasing and continues speaking

"You, sticking out? No man you look like you belong. Especially in that getup. Is it for a certain young woman?" he quirks his eyebrow up and leers at the man with a knowing look.

Everett shakes his head in half embarrassment and amusement and rocks himself side to side

"Guilty," he says.

A familiar voice joins the conversation

"Bucky, are you trying to give relationship advice? Because I remember distinctly that it never works."

Looking the direction at the person who spoke Everett barely realized where he's heard that voice before. Standing nearby was Captain America himself. Seeing him in the flesh astounded Everett. No one has known the whereabouts of Captain America since the Sokovia Accords fiasco.

Noticing the expression on his face, he explains briefly

"King T'Challa informed that Bucky was back to himself again. I brought him here hoping they could help and they did. I've lost everything that I once knew and now that I have my best friend back, I couldn't wait to see him again."

Everett nods his head in understanding and lightly jokes

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I'm off the clock. So from my understanding, I've never seen either of you."

They all laugh and talk to themselves for a few minutes before another familiar voice interrupts hem and roughly clasps Everett on the shoulder

"Ah. If it isn't my children's kibble" said M'Baku with a boisterous chuckle that seemed to rumble throughout the room.

Somewhat still intimidated by the man Everett gives him a weak smile

"Yes, nice to make your acquaintance again under better conditions."

Bucky and Cap remove themselves to go mingle with others which left M'Baku with Everett.

Speaking a comfortable small talk Everett throughout discussion can barely distinguish from the larger man's humor and seriousness. With his back facing the entrance he did not see Queen Mother Ramonda, King T'Challa, and Princess Shuri enter but heard the announcer acknowledge the royals presence.

Everett turns around and he felt the air knock out of his body as his gaze focused on Shuri. His eyes never strayed as he watched her walked down the staircase. His brain seems to barely function and almost missed the words that M'Baku's spoke.

"It seems the princess has decided to finally claim a suitor."

Confusion crosses Everett's face but doesn't dare tear his eyes away from the princess and he asks

"What do you mean?"

"Her dress is a style of grace but also a statement that she's decided on a worthy match. And whoever it is is in attendance tonight."

A gulp is seen passing through his throat as he thinks that what she's wearing was all for him. He sees the three are making the rounds of greeting all the guest until they head in his direction and he sees a quick smirk on Shuri's face with her eyes full of mischief that lets him know she's aware of her effect on him. He straightens himself and throws the most charming smile as they approach. He knew that nothing would be the same and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Yes I know I did leave us with that cliffhanger. What exactly is Shuri wearing that's leaving or leading man speechless? And will these two finally open their hearts to one another? You'll have to wait and see. Also I know they were brief but I plan to interweave some more M'Baku and Cap moments next chapter as well as some Nakia and T'Challa fluff. As for having Cap brought in I saw it plausible since Bucky is back to normal and I feel like Infinity War wasn't the first time he has seen his friend since Civil War. But I will try to post the second half as soon as possible. Thank you all again for every kudos, review, bookmark, share it means the world! Til next time!

P.S. You can also check this story out on Ao3.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello Sunshines! I'm so sorry for such the delay of this next chapter. It would have been had certain things pop up in my life that kept me from writing and then posting. So finally it's here! Thank you for being so patient! I won't delay it any further, so here it is.

All Rights to Marvel, Disney,Stan Lee and etc who created these stories and characters in the MCU and comics.

* * *

From the grand foyer, all eyes are trained on the royal family. Polite smiles paired with curtsies and bows were directed towards the trio, but the majority of the guests were focused on the youngest of the Panther tribe. Princess Shuri elegantly flowed across the room alongside her brother and mother. She wore a beautiful royal blue mermaid-style gown that had arm length sheer lace sleeves and a low plunging V-line with embroidered sparkling gold lace around the train of the dress and near the plunging neckline that hugged her body perfectly. She had diamond studded earrings that matched her diamond headpiece that was meticulously placed in her braided updo. Her makeup was a simple natural look that heightens her natural beauty. She knew she'd attract attention with this dress which was something she wasn't entirely accustomed to, but as they neared the edge of the room and the intended person she wore it for was in her sights watching her every step she couldn't fight the smirk that slid on her face.

They reached where Everett and M'Baku stood and exchanged greetings. When Everett came to the close proximity of Queen Ramonda he placed a chaste kiss on her hand and then he turned his attention on Shuri. Flashing a winning smile he gives a small bow and places a searing kiss on her hand ensuring his eyes bore into hers. He notices the irises of her eyes darken. He rises straight up and says softly

"Princess."

"Colonizer."

M'Baku was making light conversation with the Queen mother and T'Challa and Everett had the intention to speak to them but he couldn't tear his focus away from Shuri. The two continued to admire one another up close before Shuri broke the silence.

"You clean up well, Colonizer."

"Thank you, Princess you look absolutely exquisite.

"Did you expect anything less?" she smirks

Smiling he says softly

"At this point princess, I've learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him murmur the same words from his first week in Wakanda. Before she can say another word rhythmic beats on drums can be echoed throughout the space. She smiles and then takes Everett's hand and she guides him to the center of the room. Confusion was painted on his face and anxiety started to flood his system but it slightly subsided as he noticed other women doing the same with other men.

She stops and as the beat continues she travels around the dazed man and grabs a scarf and seductively runs it across the back of his neck before standing in front of him and whispers in his ear

"Follow my lead and watch closely."

She pulls back a few inches and continues to dance. All he could do was nod lazily as he watched Shuri and only Shuri move with the rhythm of the beat of the instruments. Her hips swayed sensually back and forth and her arms gracefully moving in the air and she continued to dance around Everett. And using the silk scarf to pull him closer to her to the point that there was an inch of space. She closed her eyes and let the music take over. Every emotion she felt drifted away and into her movements. Much to her surprise, she felt a strong grip wrap around her waist. Her eyes open and she sees Everett holding her close attempting to mirror her movements.

She was always one for improvisation and improvements so she tossed the scarf aside and let him join. On the dance floor, everyone stopped to watch the princess dance with the outsider and witness two worlds collide. Soon the traditional Macru dance was over and a slower melody replaced it. As they continue to sway his hands were firm on her sides and her arms found their way around his neck. She couldn't help but shudder as his fingertips grazed her hips and gradually rose to the nape of her neck along to the rhythm of the music before finding their way back to her waist. Everett noticed and says to her

"You okay there, are you cold?" He smirks

"Quite the opposite Colonizer. I must say I never pegged you as the dancing type." she retorts flashing him her own flirtatious smirk.

"After so many undercover stings, galas with foreign dignitaries you pick up a few things."

"Should I be expecting more surprises Colonizer?"

Everett twirls her before pulling her back into his body fast and murmurs

"Only if you think you can handle what I throw at you."

"I don't think, I know." she counters as she reluctantly withdraws from his embrace

Smiling he grips her tighter as they continue to dance around

"I think that's what I like best about you."

"And here I thought it was my charm and beauty"

"Those two are just a bonus. It really was your wit and fearlessness."

Shuri looks away and blushes at his words. Noticing all the guest were preoccupied she tells him

"Follow me"

They make their escape from the party and head towards the other side of the palace. From a corner of the room, Nakia notices the two leave and a smirk grows on her face.

T'Challa walks up to his beloved and hands her a drink before asking

"Why are you leering like a lion stalking an antelope?"

"Oh, nothing."

The King shoots a perplex look at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure it's just nothing?"

To keep his questioning at bay Nakia sets her drink down and then turns in front of T'Challa and wraps her arms around his waist.

"You caught me. I supposed I can tell you. I was smirking about a tall, dark, handsome King and how I couldn't wait to spend some quality time alone after this gathering."

Smiling down at her his arms encircle around her waist and reels her close to him.

"Well as King I am sure I can make an exception and end the festivities early to grant your request." he murmurs as his voice drops low to a sultry whisper.

"Ah! But I could not be so selfish when everyone is having such a marvelous time."

Nakia then leans in to press a spirited yet chaste kiss to T'Challa's lips. He responds eagerly before he breaks away. She notices the irises in his eyes dim with desire. His voice is partially hoarse when he speaks

"Now that is even more of a reason for me to tell the guests that the celebration is official over.

She giggles and T'Challa was about to kiss Nakia again when he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder.

"Your Highness, I can't thank you enough for the invitation into the Wakanda and all you've done for Bucky."

Behind him was Steve Rogers flashing a tired yet relieved smile. He unravels himself from Nakia but still keeping her close to his side.

"Of course. We were happy to help especially after the circumstances of how I encounter you both initially, but that is behind us. Are you leaving so soon?"

Bucky approaches to the side of Cap.

"You ready Steve?"

He turns and notices T'Challa and Nakia standing there a rushes out greetings,

"Not that this wasn't lovely but I have to get some rest before I depart from Wakanda."

"Yeah, grandpa has to follow his curfew instead of partying all night. I swear some things never change."

"Hey. It's not my fault that I'm considered an international criminal. I don't get the recommended hours of sleep can you blame a guy wanting to catch a few Z's when he's in a place where he doesn't have to look over his shoulder." Steve says with a small but visible pout.

"I'm just teasing Steve. Don't mind him. He gets cranky when he doesn't sleep. Thanks again for having us both your Highness, we'll be on our way."

The couple chuckle at the antics they saw as the two men leave from the party. They thought they were the first to make an exit but unaware on the other side of the palace was being occupied by a private party of two. Outside on a forgotten, secluded balcony stood Shuri and Everett in a comfortable silence viewing the starry night.

Everett thought he had seen it all. He's traveled all over the globe and yet Wakanda has to be the most beautiful place he's ever been. There was always something that seemed to mesmerized him. Shuri turned her attention away from the sky and looked at the handsome man beside her.

"Beautiful isn't?

"Very…" he turns to look her in his eyes

"But I'm looking at something more beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and dips her head down for a moment avoiding his eyes.

"That's the best you can come up with Colonizer?"

"At the moment, yes. It seems that whenever I'm around you I can't think straight."

"Okay, now that was a better line."

"These aren't mindless one-liners. They're the truth."

He grabs her hands into his and looks her straight in the eyes

"First thing is, I owe you an apology. I let my fragile masculine ego override and undermine you and your efforts to help someone in need. I know you're capable of anything and I'm truly sorry."

"And?"

"Ummm...well urm I was a complete jackass and you're never wrong and seeing how close Sergeant Barnes was with you, I guess you can say I let out my inner hulk out."

"Was the Avengers reference necessary?" she says as she eyes him up and down.

"I thought it was clever…"

He stopped speaking as he felt her finger placed on his lips keeping him quiet.

"It was very cheesy but I'll let it slid just this once. And apology accepted."

He removes her finger aside and speaks

"That's very kind of you Princess Shuri, How could I ever repay your kindness."

"Hmm, I accept cash and card."

"You drive a tough bargain. Do you accept other forms of payment?"

Her arms find their way around his neck and her face is inches from his. She knows there's no turning back and it's the most exciting yet frightening moment. Her heart rate is elevated through the roof but she manages to mask her anxiousness.

"Was there something specific you had in mind?"

Everett shivers at her close proximity and although he's beyond nervous he knows that there's no better time, no more hiding his feelings. She's laying out hers and he's ready to lay out any more delay, he closes the gap between the two and gently kisses Shuri on the lips. It was a sweet simple yet passionate kiss that vibrated the two down to their break apart for air and give one another bright grin.

"Does that count as acceptable payment?"

"Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure. I think you should keep trying Colonizer." she retorts with a seductive smirk

He pulls her close again and kisses her more deeply, his one hand delicately grasping her face. Their lips move together as one so eagerly yet vaguely restrained. Shuri hands began to wander up and down his back as Everett removed his mouth from hers and placed light kisses down the nape of her neck. They were so immersed into each other that they barely heard the chiming of Shuri's kimoye bracelet. She ignored the call and went to continue her current actions when the chiming became more and more persistent. Finally unable to stand the constant buzzing she withdraws from Everett's embrace and answers the call.

"What!" she grits out.

A hologram of Mother Queen Ramonda appeared on her beads

"Do not talk to me like that. You may be grown, but I'm still your mother." the queen's voice was stern and her stare calculating.

"Forgive me, mama, I did not know it was you."

"So I can tell, dear daughter. I'm informing you that I need you back to the main foyer for your brother's closing remarks."

"Oh mama must I. I am quite busy at the moment." her eyes flicker to Everett before focusing back on her mother.

"Yes, Shuri you must. Make sure you and Agent Ross are presentable when you return."

A blush begins to form and Shuri quickly says

"Mother I do not know what you're talking about."

Off to the side, Everett is just as red, knowing that the Queen knew of their escapades.

"Shuri. Do not lie to me. A mother knows. Plus I may be getting older but I'm not blind dear. So I'm expecting you both back in five minutes, is that understood?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good. And Agent Ross I'm expecting a little chat with you. I hardly had the pleasure since Shuri seemed to keep you all to herself. "

"Mama!" Shuri's outburst fell on deaf ears for her mother had already disconnected from the call.

"I suppose we head back."

"Don't look so sad."

"It's hard not to when I rather just spend my time with you. We are limited to time, aren't we? Do you not leave tomorrow evening?"

"I do. But we have all day for just us to spend. That is if that sounds okay with you?"

He rubs his neck nervously awaiting her answer. She smiles at how shy he tends to get still.

"I would not want it any other way Colonizer." She grasps his hand into her hers and drags him along back to the celebration.

"Come. Mama was serious when she said five minutes and we have approximately three left."

As they left the balcony and heading back towards the main foyer, at the party the Mother Queen smirked at herself as she signed off from her conversation with her daughter. She heard bits and pieces from her eldest about this budding affection that her youngest had developed for the outsider but she wanted to see it for herself. So it was much to her surprise to see the princess wearing the dress she gave her long ago to impress suitors and when in the man's presence she was diminished to a woman of few words. It painstakingly clear how smitten the two are. At first, the Queen was wary of this American agent's company in Wakanda but seeing his heroics during her home's darkest time and the immediate trust he gained from not just her son but Nakia and now the happiness he brings to his daughter, she supposed this there was more to this man.

She tears herself from her thoughts just in time to see Shuri and Everett slip into the room. Now knowing they've returned Ramonda makes eye contact with her son from across the room signaling he can now begin his speech. Understanding his mother T'Challa excuses himself from the current group he was entertaining and clinked his glass loudly. Not quite getting the room's attention he tries again until a distinct barking sound emitted from M'Baku and a few members of his tribe whose loud sounds made the guests fall to a hush of whispered tones.

"Ahem. Thank you," he says looking toward M'Baku.

"Friends, family, and guests. I thank you for coming tonight to celebrate all that Wakanda was and is. As the new king, I have wondered what kind of king I will be. How will I protect yet elevate Wakanda? As the past weeks come to mind, the adversity and danger this nation has faced I've learned the answer to those questions."

He pauses for a moment making eye contact with Nakia before continuing

"We as Wakandans were foolish to watch from the shadows as our brethren in the other parts of the world suffer. We have the resources to not only protect ourselves but we can also be a beacon of light that shines into the darkness of the rest of the world. That is why I'm announcing Wakanda is going to reveal itself to the world. It is our time to pave our way to a united future."

The guests burst into a roaring cloud of applause. As it dies down he goes on

"Alongside us, we have new allies.." he looks to M'Baku and Everett.

"And these allies I would like to thank for their efforts for without them Wakanda and the rest of the world would be in a state of ruin. I would appreciate if you all give applause to M'Baku of Jarabi for he saved my life and Agent Everett K. Ross of America who without a thought countlessly almost gave his life to protect Wakandans and our new liaison."

The guests once again break into cheers and applause as they focus on the two men. M'Baku nods his head gracefully while Everett tried to contain his nerves as he was unaccustomed to the attention placed on himself. T'Challa speaks again

"We thank you, gentleman. And I thank you all again for coming to celebrate the tragedies Wakanda has turned to triumphs. Thank you and have a good night…" He then crosses his arms over his chest and quickly throws them apart as he chants

"Wakanda Forever!"

"Wakanda Forever!" the guests chant back.

He then makes his way away from the center of the room to where M'Baku and his wife stood along with a few trusted members of his tribe.

"I cannot thank you for all you have done."

"It was the right thing to do. No thanks needed, You spared my life and I returned the favor."

T'Challa smirks and nods

"Brother?" he extends his hand out.

M'Baku takes it and shakes it and swings his arm to clasp around the King's shoulder

"Brother."

After speaking for a few moments in the corner of his eye he sees how close his sister and his American friend were and knew something must have gone well. And fast approaching them he saw his mother making her way towards the two. He decided to ease the transition by heading that direction too. As he walks up to the group he hears his mother say

"Agent Ross you must grant me the last dance of the night."

"Mama, I'm sure you can get to know Everett enough time. It is quite late and-"

T'Challa interrupts his sister

"Shuri, I am sure one dance will not hurt, right Everett?"

Everett looks between each member of the Panther tribe and was slightly intimidated. He can see Shuri motioning for him to say no but he also caught the eye of the queen whose expression seemed to seal his decision.

"Yes. I'd be honored to your majesty," he tells Ramonda before bowing. He then outstretches his arm for her to latch on and escort her to dance. He flashes Shuri an apologetic look before he begins to sway across the floor with her mother.

Peeved at her brother's encouragement she punches his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She glares at him

"I'm getting a drink." she stalks off and he laughs at his sister.

On the dance floor, Everett was trying his best not to sweat bullets around the queen. He had an inkling she wanted to talk about his relationship with her daughter and that was something he didn't want to discuss just yet. He barely could comprehend that the princess was interested in him. But much to his wishes that was exactly what the woman before him had in mind to pass the time.

"I must say my daughter has taken quite the liking to you."

"Well, your majesty I'd have to say it's a two-way street. Shuri is an amazing woman."

"Oh, I know how extraordinary my daughter is, for you see she had to get it from someone."

He smiles and says

"I can definitely see the parallels between the two of you."

They continue to dance around even past Shuri when the Queen spoke once more

"I know Shuri is not thrilled I dragged you away from her sights but I thought it was important that I chat with my future son-in-law."

Her words caused Everett to stumble in his steps but manage to keep gliding with Ramonda.

"Son-in-law?! It's only been a few hours."

"That may be true but let us call it a hunch."

The music winds down signaling that the song is over. As they stop twirling she looks Everett in his eyes for a moment before she speaks

"I can see it in both you and my daughter's eyes that there's something almost magical when you look at another. As if the lines of fate have aligned. I will say I did not trust you at first Agent Ross. But in time you've proved yourself not to me but to the people of Wakanda and now my precious daughter."

She smiles at him as she finishes

"I erm thank you, your majesty. I don't know what to say."

She sees Shuri fast approaching and she whispers before leaving

"Promise to always look out for my children, especially my daughter when she thinks she has it all figured it out."

"I promise."

"Good."

Her daughter stands behind Everett and she announces loudly so she could hear

"Thank you for the dance. It is time that I retire. Good night."

"Good night your majesty."

She makes her depart and leaves Shuri and Everett alone. Shuri step closer to Everett and takes her hand into his

"Please tell me my mother did not embarrass me any further."

He smiled at her

"She did what most mothers do, voice their concern. Her assertiveness reminded me of a certain someone."

"Pray to tell, Colonizer."

"Well, she's an intelligent, stunning, passionate, and spirited woman whom I have the pleasure to hold in my arms."

She lightly rolls her eyes but a wide grin is still plastered on her face

"Come." she drags him out of the room once more down the many hallways until they reach her bedroom chambers.

She wasn't sure if it was the liquid courage she had moments ago or the way the evening went but Shuri was far from letting it end. She presses another kiss to his lips, one that's more urgent and feverish than the others. Her hands run through his hair as he responds just as willingly. She takes a step back from him and opens the door to her room and walks back into her room, her eyes asking a silent question.

Everett swallowed nervously realizing what the unspoken question was and it was up to him how tonight will end. Usually, he'd play it safer and just kiss her goodnight but he knew his moments with her are only a handful before he leaves. So he gives in to what he wants, to want they both want. He steps into her quarters and shuts her door delicately. Surrendering to the desires they've sheltered for far too long.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! Finally our two lovebirds are together and I'm sure you all can use your imagination of what happened at the end. Next chapter will be Shuri/Everett centric as they spend his last day in Wakanda together. And this is a rated T so next chapter I'm going to turn up the notch to stay true to that rating. Til next time sunshines!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Sunshines! It's been quite awhile, I apologize profusely. My life got hectic since I last updated. College started back up so I had to balance classes and two jobs so writing was on the back burner. But it feels good to be back and we're so close to the end of TPTC. Now I'm on winter break I should be able to update the final chapters much quicker. I also want to say THANK YOU to those who's been here since the beginning of this fic leaving kudos and comments and to those of you who are new leaving the same kudos and reviews and also to all of you collectively waiting for my return with the latest chapter. I never expected this following or traffic for my first fic on this site nor for my first multi-chapter fic. From the bottom of my heart I appreciate you all.  
Also I'd like to reiterate this fic is rated T so in the beginning of this chapter we see the two lovebirds getting steamy and cozy but not explicit but enough to get the idea. With all that out the way, enjoy!

All Rights to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee (RIP) and etc who are responsible for the MCU and characters and their comics. I do not own them.

* * *

The subtle streams of sunlight combined with his automated routine of rising early awoke Everett. His eyes adjust to his surroundings. He notices he's not in his assigned chambers and for a moment tenses until memories of last night poured through. He relaxes and looks down at his chest, finally noticing the extra weight. Everett smiles softly as he admires Shuri's peaceful face as she sleeps. He's never felt so content. Surely his career has provided for him in many ways from financial stability, excitement, sense of duty, yet nothing compares to laying in bed with his arms wrapped around Wakanda's princess.

Of course with the luxury of basking in bliss comes the displeasure of reality reeling him in. He was leaving today. Leaving behind not only this wondrous country but Shuri. If he could, he'd stay longer but his time spent in Wakanda has already lasted longer than originally anticipated and his superiors will be wondering what happened to him after Korea. Even more so, in the course of his time spent here especially once T'Challa addresses the UN and reveals Wakanda's true power. The internal conflict within his mind affects the rest of his body. So much that he did not realize the woman in his arms was actually awake.

"Colonizer. It is far too early for you to be tense, it's interrupting my beauty rest." she murmurs softly with a tinge of exasperation.

Smiling he then says to her.

"As if you need it. You're already the most beautiful woman in the world."

She stays laying on his bare chest and smirks

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but overly cheesiness will take you nowhere."

"How am I being cheesy if it's the truth?" he retorts.

"Are you arguing with one of the members of the Panther Tribe? That's a heavy offense." she lifts her head to shoot a pointed gaze towards Everett.

"Is that so? What is my punishment your majesty?"

Shuri then removes herself from Everett's arms and forcefully pushes him down on the plush bed and straddles his waist. Her braids cascade down her shoulders as she is sitting directly on top of him, in her sight she can see Everett biting his lip.

"I'll have you know…" She then slowly leans forward and places small kisses starting at the nape of his neck that trail down further to his chest.

"...it's quite tortuous." She can feel him squirm as her lips continue to move across his skin.

"And no mercy is shown to the offender. They must suffer in sweet, sweet agony."

She stops speaking and continues her seductive assault on Everett. Not much longer she reaches the crossroad between his torso and his bottom half before she's pulled back up with his hands placed on both sides of her face to bring her in close for a passionate kiss. His hands slide from her face down to caress her body. As each hand glides all over, she can't resist the shivers that course through her body. She can't yet figure out how he has such an effect over her. Their tongues battle for dominance momentarily before Shuri's ultimately takes the lead, she smirks as she realizes she's won and moves her mouth away from his and breathlessly says

"Haven't you noticed that I'm always in charge, Colonizer?"

"Is that so?"

Catching her off guard Everett flips them so that's she's pressed under him. Trapped between her plush mattress and the weight of his body. His arms pinning hers over her head. He takes the time to slowly graze and nip at her neck all the way down her entire body. He then begins to slowly pepper kisses from her navel and traveling south. As he slides down he removes his hands to trace the areas that his mouth left. Shuri arches her back and closes her eyes at the sensations and in anticipation for him to finally reach her desired destination when he stops abruptly. He looks up at her his hands massage her thighs.

"It seems the tables have turned Princess."

She opens her eyes and is greeted by his smug smirk.

"I swear Colonizer...ahhhh...mhmm."

She's cut if by the unexpected feeling of his tongue maneuvering itself on inner surface of her thighs. Everett grins to himself aware of how much he's teasing Shuri, a payback for all the times she's made him blush in public.

"I'm sorry what was that?" his warm breath lingers on her skin.

"Fine. You win, but no more."

His fingers ghost closer and closer but not going any further.

"No more what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry Princess. You're going to have to tell me what exactly you're referring to."

Shuri slightly glares at the man kneeling before for he's delaying the key to satisfaction. She can see the glint of mischief in his darken blue eyes.

"I know you're a smart man Everett, surely I don't have to spell it out to you."

"Of course not. I was thinking along the lines of...imploring."

Shuri scoffs.

"Word it however you want but a Princess never begs."

"It's never too late to change that."

His hands move from the inside to the outer side of her thighs to grip her hips tightly as he lowers his mouth to leave marks all over but expertly avoids moving the further lower region of her body. Shuri feels as if she's on fire, the pressure of his lips pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Deciding to damn her pride and lose the little game he's created she cries out breathlessly

"Everett please...enough teasing."

He leers at her

"About time Shuri."

"Shut up and get to work, Everett."

"Someone's demanding aren't they."

"Special orders, Agent Ross." Her fingers twisting in his hair.

"Anything to please you, Princess."

As he finally dives lower and reaches the destination, Shuri finds it hard to keep silent. Her moans grow and grow and her hands reach to bundle a fist full of sheets as Everett continues the assault on her body. As she's about to reach ecstasy there's a knock on her door. Everett stops immediately and Shuri very frustrated yells at the door.

"Whoever is there, LEAVE AT ONCE!"

"Please dear sister. No matter how much beauty rest you claim you need, it doesn't seem to be helping."

Irritated not only at her brother from interrupting her morning in but also his comment she shouts back

"Brother I swear if you don't leave my door in I five seconds I'll…"

The two bicker for a brief moment while Everett is still pressed against Shuri and wanting to continue his limited time with the Princess he decided to cut off the sibling squabble the only way he could.

He works his mouth and fingers simultaneously which cause Shuri to cry out suddenly. Ceasing the bickering between herself and her brother.

"Are you alright Shuri?" T'Challa calls out from the other side of her chambers door.

She casts down at Everett with wild eyes who is not fazed. Her voice trembles as she replies

"Yes..mmm...um...but enough of the battle of wits, we already know I win. Why. Are. You. Here!?"

T'Challa rolls his eyes

"I'm searching for Agent Ross, his chambers were empty and I'm wondering if you have seen him since you two have become quite accustomed to one another."

"What could you possibly need for him at this hour?"

"Shuri it's only 7:00 am."

"My question stills stand."

I need him to sign the finalized liaison contracts and other details plus..."

Her brother's words do not register with her for Shuri begins to feel a pressure within herself build again as Everett places himself so that their bodies come together.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment. Come back later brother." Her voice wavers, unable to resist the wave of ecstasy

"Shuri it's a simple question surely you can spare-"

T'Challa is interrupted by Everett's hoarse voice

"Your highness, with all the respect that I can muster at the moment I suggest you listen to your sister."

Finally connecting two and two together, without another word T'Challa swiftly leaves Shuri's hall but unfortunately for him not soon enough for as he turns the corner he faintly makes out Agent Ross's name echoing in the distance.

A few hours past and both Shuri and Everett reluctantly decide to leave her chambers and venture into the city. For the rest of the afternoon Shuri and Everett roam all of Wakanda enjoying one another's company and the prosperous life surrounding them. They stop periodically to talk with locals of different tribes who have been intrigued to speak with the only white man in Wakanda and of course the princess, but more so to speak with the foreigner. Shuri watches from her peripherally view as she sees how engrossed Everett is speaking with her people. It's a know fact that Wakandans are wary of outsiders. However whether if it's from her brother deeming him a hero and close ally or his down to earth personality, it brings a reassuring relief to an unknown anxiousness that resided inside.

She never has been one to care about how others perceive her but she's royalty and her image is always on display to be closely watched and scrutinized by her people. Soon it will be public knowledge that the youngest of the panther tribe has found interest in someone. It's too soon to think of wedding bells, but she's nearing her late twenties and previous members of her tribe have gotten married at younger ages compared to herself and T'Challa. On notes as such she must look ahead and one trait that must be evident in someone who shall have her heart is the same fierce loyalty and protectiveness she has for Wakanda

And so far Everett is passing with flying colors. One might wonder would Wakandan's be receptive to an outsider and Shuri knows well that Wakanda is progressive in most societal and more obviously technologically instances, but there are the few lingering elders who might voice their disapprovements, however she's never been one to please the masses. She may have moments of doubt about the path she's choosing but reminds herself she is Princess Shuri of Wakanda, daughter of Queen Ramonda and no one can intimidate her. And yet the only person to bring such happiness to her as leaving, each hour slipping from her grasp.

So deep in thought she didn't notice that Everett looks in her direction as he finishes the last words spoken to a young child. He smiles and ushers a goodbye to the child that scampers off to the calling of his mother. He watches as the young boy becomes a small dot in the distance and makes his way to Shuri and places his hand softly on her waist.

"Like to share with the class?"

Shaken from her thoughts she smiles at him and shakes her head.

Instead she leaves his embrace and grabs his hand to pull him along as she leads him off a forgotten path, away from the congested city. They walk silently enjoying the feel of there hands entwined before reaching an uninhabited area that's surrounded with green lushes and wild African flowers. Shuri leads them near the edge of a cliff that overlooks the forests that surround Wakanda and bleed into the rest of Africa.

Without looking at the man beside her but at the wide open sun kissed sky painted in beautiful pinks and purples she speaks softly

"Beautiful isn't it?"

At first, he was able to gather any words before replying

"Absolutely breathtaking."

There's a comfortable silence briefly until Everett looks at their conjoined hands and lightly rubs his thumb over Shuri's hand. His eyebrows furrow in deep thought.

 _"Do I want to leave? Leave this…"_

His gaze move to her face as she's looking outward and his breath catches in his throat the same way the first time he saw a Wakandan sunset reflecting off her smooth hazelnut complexion.

 _"...Even dare to spend a minute away from her?"_

"Shuri." he whispers.

She doesn't turn to look him in the eyes but instead speaks

"It seems like beautiful things begin near the end."

She forces herself to look away from the sky but at the man who in a short amount of time has beyond logical explanations captured her heart. He retracts his hand from hers and places it on her cheek as he bores into her eyes and says

"What if they didn't have to end?"

A bittersweet smile forms on her face

"All things must come to an end."

"What if I stayed here?"

"But you can't. You have duties, obligations you vowed to uphold."

He can feel his eyes gloss and his voice wavers slightly as he speaks

"What if I've found something more important to dedicate myself to?"

Shuri feels her heartbeat elevated at the words that left his mouth. She tries to speak but stops, conflicted at what to say. It was all too much to process. Never before has she felt this way about a man and it takes all of her strength not to collapse in his arms. Despite her best efforts a stray tear falls down her cheek. Everett takes both of his hands and gently cradles the princess's face as he kisses her lips sweetly yet passionately. He pulls away to allow oxygen to return to both of their bodies. He still cradles her face as his thumb trails over where once a tear stained her skin. He leans forward to press his forehead against hers

"Say it. Say the word and I'll stay."

She opens her mouth to speak and nothing comes out. Her words dies at the tongue. She tries speak once more but is interrupted by the chiming of her bracelet. She unwillingly removes herself from his grasp and answers

"Yes?"

"Sister, it is time."

"We're on our way."

She clicks off the projection and turns to Everett. Her eyes say it all and he nods in understanding. As they walk both are lost in their thoughts. Both are wondering how something that they never realized was missing in their life was found in the person beside them. And on the others side of the coin was were they strong enough to give it up. Before long they reach the steps of the palace where the Royal Falcon awaits the American. As the two come closer T'Challa is waiting by the aircraft.

"Everything is set course so we'll arrive in America early morning."

Everett gives him a small nod and says

"Thank you you're highness. For everything."

T'Challa smiles and clasps hands with the man

"T'Challa. Call me T'Challa."

A small cough interrupts the two.

Everett turns back and locks eyes with Shuri. T'Challa makes himself scarce as he mutters

"I'll leave you two."

Shuri plasters a nonchalant look as much a she can muster and playful says

"I guess the adventures of the Princess and Colonizer are over."

"Shuri." he says as he steps to close the gap between them.

She takes a step back as she speaks for she feels if he reaches her she'll fall apart.

"I must say at first I didn't expect much from you Colonizer but you've proved me wrong."

Her playful manner drops significantly as her eyes cast onto him forlornly

"There's a lot about you that I did not expect."

"Maybe you should learn to expect the unexpected." he states to her.

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes as it used to before

"Maybe."

The efficient hums of the aircraft's engine signals that he must leave. Everett quickly switches between the Royal Falcon and Shuri before he grabs her in his arms.

"You asked to know what kind of man I am? At first I didn't truly know myself. But experiencing everything here in Wakanda with you it became so clear. I'm a warrior. A fighter. I fight for justice, the small guy, for the things I need and want…

He drops his face inches from Shuri's and whispers

"...I fight for the woman that I want. I care about you and at this right here. It's something worthwhile and not a what happens in Rome, or in this case Wakanda. We'll find our way together and make this work. Please say you want to."

Shuri's eyes searches his and immediately she kisses him long and hard one last time before releasing from his hold.

"I'm Wakandan. We never turn away from a fight." She smirks him and brushes off invisible dust on his shoulders.

"I'll be waiting for when we'll cross paths again, Colonizer."

"As will I Princess."

"Now go before we have more white men invade Wakanda." she jokes with him.

He shakes his head as she throws him a wink. Everett turns and walks to the carrier and enters and takes a seat next to T'Challa. As he gazes out the Window as the last of Wakanda vanishes from his view T'Challa turns to Everett.

"Everett, I still need to go over a few details as part of your position as Liaison."

"Can't this wait T'Challa."

"This could've been handled earlier…" his voice drops off.

A blush creeps up Everett's neck

"I was preoccupied earlier." he mutters back.

"I do not nor never need to know the details." T'Challa replies trying to repress what he walked into earlier that day. He continues

"But I think this will interest you. How does working in California sound?"

Everett turns to face the King and quirks an eyebrow in anticipation. As the king explains the details, Everett smiles for the first time since leaving the his heart in Wakanda.


End file.
